Classes
__NOEDITSECTION__ Archer * Primary Role: Damage/Support * Primary Attribute: Physical Attack * Damage Type: Piercing * Starting Ability: Aim Shot Archers can deal great damage to Clerics and Wizards. Really useful to decimate the enemy quickly. An archer's skills specialize in debuffing the enemy squad with passives and several actives that inhibit their attack or defense ratings. Cleric * Primary Role: Healer * Primary Attribute: Magical Attack * Damage Type: usually Light or Dark * Starting Ability: Minor Heal Healers are a must in a squad since they can keep your squad alive AND with full health. A Cleric's skills specialize in the healing and mana department of a squad. With handy spells such as Resurrection as well as passives that increase starting mana in a battle or amplifying the damage done by specific elemental affinities in your team, they can turn the tide of battle in a heartbeat. Knight * Primary Role: Tank/Support/Crowd Control * Primary Attribute: Physical/Magical Defense * Damage Type: usually Piercing * Starting Ability: Defend Knights will protect your other heroes by defending them. They will receive the damage instead of the defended target. They usually provide a useful defensive bonus to your squad as well. A Knight's skill repertoire usually consists of defensive and supportive abilities that nullify damage in different ways. Through stunning, physical/magical auras and wards, and elemental resistance auras, a Knight can keep key members of the squad hardy and alive to maximize their potential. Rogue * Primary Role: Damage/Damage-over-Time ("DoT") * Primary Attribute: Physical Attack * Damage Type: usually Slashing or Toxic * Starting Ability: Steal Rogues will do quick damage and often add a bleeding or poison effect to their targets. A Rogue seems to be the middle line between an Archer and a Warrior, providing both debuffs and buffs to the enemy squad and the player squad, respectively. Most of their passive auras revolve around manipulating the Luck stat, which can determine the starting turn of a squad as well as increase the chance of critical hits in battle. Rogues also specialize in debuffing the enemy with debilitating effects and can even chain certain debuffs on multiple members of the enemy squad. Warrior * Primary Role: Damage/Crowd Control * Primary Attribute: Physical Attack * Damage Type: usually Slashing or Crushing * Starting Ability: Cleave Warriors, like archers, can deal great damage, but they focus on multiple targets instead of a single one. A Warrior specializes in being a healthy and hard hitter for the squad by dealing damage to groups of enemies with various skills, as well as buffing his/her own squad in contrast to the Archer, whose skills specialize in debuffing the enemy squad. Warriors tend to be chunkier towards physical attacks, but take more damage from magical attacks. Wizard * Primary Role: Damage/Area-of-Effect ("AoE") * Primary Attribute: Magical Attack * Damage Type: usually Fire or Ice * Starting Ability: Arcane Blast Wizards deal great damage to physical enemies like warriors and knights. A Wizard is the offensive counterpart to the Cleric, using a plethora of skills to harm and debuff the enemy squad. Most of a Wizard's skills will deal Area-of-Effect damage to the enemy squad, hitting all members as well as usually holding some secondary effect, like life-drain or poisoning. Their skills usually err on a larger mana cost curve, but usually hold a flashier and greater effect than other skills of other classes. See Also * Squad Composition Category:Guides